MY FEEL : A HaeWook Fanfict CHAPTER 2
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: Wookie bingung dengan perasaannya saat bersama dengan Donghae.  Bagaimana dengan Donghae?  Author comeback dengan FF HaeWook Chapter 2 nih,chingudeul!  Dibaca & diriview ya


**MY FEEL**

**A HaeWook fanfict**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Cast** :

Donghae (namja)

Ryeowook (yeojya)

Yesung (namja)

Sungmin (yeojya)

Kyuhyun (namja)

Eunhyuk (yeojya)

**Author **: Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Amanda

**Main Pair **: HAE X WOOK

**Rate**: remaja a.k.a T

**Genre** : romance,happy ending, GENDERSWITCH, NO YAOI.

**Disclaimer** : ALL cast milik SME,diri mereka sendiri&ortu merka. KECUALI Eunhyuk,Donghae&Yesung are mine HAHAHAHA (evil laugh ala Kyu) JUST KIDDING :-p

**Warning :**. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! REVIEW PLEASE... *hamster eyes mode on* TYPO(S) bertebaran, Harap dimaklumi yah~~~~~ Eunkyo masih baru disini.

** HAPPY READING...**

** CHAPTER 2 **

"Sebaiknya kau jangan larut dalam kesedihan terus... Kan kasihan Hyukkie disana,nggak tenang melihatmu seperti yakin _eomma-appa_ mu juga tidak ingin melihatmu sedih." hibur Wookie.

"Hyukkie..." ucap Donghae spontan.

Hening.

Tak ada yang berani bersuara,hanya author yang nyanyi-nyanyi gaje di rumah#plak!

"Eh? Mianhae,habis kau mirip sekali dengan ...aku kangen sekali padanya." Ungkap Donghae.

"Ehm, kau...bisa menganggapku Hyukkie untuk melepas rindumu" tawar Wookie sambil memeluk Donghae.

(WOOKIE POV)

Aduh! Kenapa aku memeluknya? Tapi,ini perasaan apa? Pelukannya begitu hangat. Ini...nyaman sekali.

_(Author : Hm~~aku juga mau dipeluk,Hug me~~_

_Readers : Idih! `~.,/!##%^$^* )_

"Wookie? Kau ada didalam?" tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu. Eh? Itu kan,Yesung?

"YE..." Donghae ingin memanggil Yesung,aku menariknya dengan cepat.

"Jangan! Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya" sergahku cepat.

Dia mengangguk. Tak lama setelah itu Yesung pergi.

"Mengapa dia tau kau ada disini?" tanya Donghae dengan mata yang penasaran.

"Tiap aku sedih atau ada masalah,aku pasti aku bisa tenang dan menangis dia tau itu." Jawabku,yang mendapat balasan "o" dari mulutnya.

"Kau.. Apa kau sangat mencintai Yesung?" aku tak menyangka dia akan menanyakan hal ini.

"_Molla._ Aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri." Jawabku seadanya.

Tiba-tiba pintu gudang terbuka.

"HYA! KALIAN MASIH HIDUP?" ternyata KyuMin yang mengunci kami?

"Minnie? Jadi kau yang mengunci kami? Waeyo?" tanyaku meminta penjelasan.

"Eh?_ Mian_,..aku Cuma mau ngedeketin kalian bantuin aku ngomong napa!" jawab Minnie sambil menoel-noel tangan Kyu.

Sedangkan yang ditoel-toel tidak terfokus pada PSP yang ada ditangannya.

"Udahlah,aku nggak pulang dulu ya." Pamit Donghae.

Sedangkan aku,hanya kenapa hatiku nyaman berada perasaanku dulu dengan Yesung.

_ rumah Donghae_

(DONGHAE POV)

Ah,appo! Kepalaku sakit apa ini? Padahal aku sedang tidak memikirkan apapun.

"Hae,_gwaenchana yo_?" tanya Eeteuk-_eomma_ –ibunya Donghae-

"_Gwaenchana_.Aku hanya..." tiba-tiba Donghae pingsan.

"KANG IN-_AH_! CEPAT KEMARI!" Eeteuk yang panik karena anak semata wayangnya pingsan, langsung memanggil suaminya.

_(Author : Ah oppa! Apa aku berlebihan membuatmu pisang,eh,pingsan?_

_Hae : Sudahlah,lanjutkan saja kita ditimpuk readers bicara terus,sih! )_

_ sekolah_

(WOOKIE POV)

Donghae mana ya? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya.

"Kau mencari Donghae?" tanya Minnie,sahabatku ini bisa baca pikiran ya? Kok dia bisa tau apa yang kupikirkan sekarang?

"Hari ini dia tidak masuk sakit,dan sekarang dirawat di rumah sakit." Terang Minnie.

_Mwo_? Sakit? Aku ingin menjenguknya. Jujur,aku merindukannya.

_rumah sakit_

"_Ahjumma_,dimana Hae?" tanya Kyu pada seorang _yeojya_ yang kuyakin itu _eomma_ nya Hae.

"Hiks...Dari kemarin Hae belum sadarkan diri ..hiks..." jawab _ahjumma_ itu sambil menangis dipelukan seorang _namja._Sepertinya itu _appa_ nya Hae.

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

"Ne,kalian masuk saja" jawab _ahjussi_ itu.

_ ruang rawat Hae_

"_Omona_,Hae! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" cemas Minnie.

Sayangnya tak ada reaksi dari masih menutup matanya dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Kata dokter dia pingsan karena banyak beban tau kan,dia baru sembuh dari _amnesia._" Jelas Kyu.

_Jinjja?_ Apa kejadian di gudang kemarin yang membuatnya seperti ini? Mianhae...

"_Yesungdah_ (red: Yasudah). Ayo kita pulang! Besok kalau dia belum masuk sekolah,kita jenguk lagi kesini." Ajak Minnie sambil menepuk pundakku.

Aku dan Minnie pun pamit untuk Kyu masih disini untuk menemani orangtua Hae menjaga Hae.

_ sekolah_

Huh! Sudah tiga hari dia tidak datang ke ! _Waeyo? _Dari kemarin yang kupikirkan hanya dia.

"Wookie!" tiba-tiba Yesung memanggilku.

Aku membalikkan badanku untuk menatapnya.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

_~~~TBC_~~~

_Kira-kira Yesung mau ngomong apa ya ama Wookie? Terus gimana sama Donghae?_

_Nantikan chapter 3 nya ya! _^o^

_Ini dia chapter 2 nya! Maaf ya,kalau lama banget update nya,soalnya Eunkyo sibuk belajar buat ,nilai-nilai Eunkyo lumayan ya,sesuatu~~~_

_Yang udah baca please REVIEW~~~_

_Mari kita menghargai jerih payah para author dengan meriview! #gayanye_

_GOMAWO... * bow 180 ͦ *_

Mau bales review dulu ah~~

rHeitawoo : hehe,gomawo ya eonnie ^^ maaf kalo masih berantakan.

fishy magnae : iya tuh,eunkyo juga di nggak pada ilang gitu. Gomawo ya review nya,mian lama update ^^


End file.
